Hellbred
by badwolf987
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon in order to keep her and her soul safe. But what happens when she ends up being not so human herself? What happens when she has no soul? AU. Rated M for lemons in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I personally don't like Author's Notes so I'll try not to bug you guys with them but**** this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! That is all the work of Ms. Meyer.**

"It's Edward." was all Alice said. But mixed with the heartbreaking expression on her face it was all that needed too be said. I immediately start melting down on the inside. Luckily for me I have a pretty fuck-awesome poker face so she won't notice. I just have to keep calm and find out what details I can.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I demanded. "Where is he?"

"Rosalie told him that you tried to kill yourself and now..." she stops to let out a heart wrenching sob and she falls to her knees.

"What, Alice? And now what?" I beg as I drop down to my knees so that I'm at her eye level. I mean, it can't be too bad. Like he ever gave a damn. But my dumbass self just had... no, _has _to love him!

"He... He's going to the Volturi. He's going to ask them t-to kill him." Then she starts sobbing uncontrollably. Looking in her eyes I could see her longing too be able to cry, to let tears loose for the brother she might never see again. I'm sure there's a want in my eyes too. I doubt that she'd be able to notice it though. But my longing is not for the ability to cry. No, my longing is to do the very thing I've been denying myself of, to find the bastard and run to him, beg him to take me back.

But love is a weakness. Perhaps the biggest one of all and especially in these times... with what will soon happen... I just can't indulge myself. I need to suck it up and be prepared to be the leader that I was born too be and that doesn't involve having a boyfriend.

But I can't let him die. That would just finish the job that my father started, as in it would surely and thoroughly kill me.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I say trying to be optimistic as possible. "You call the airlines and I'll start packing!" Then I try to stand up but I feel a hand on my wrist stopping me. I pretend that it's holding me in place even though I could break lose of her touch as if a mere feather was around my wrist. But I can't show her that side of me yet. NO! I can't show her that side of me ever.

"No, Bella. We have 2, maybe 3 hours at the most! We won't make it. We would arrive just in time for you to become dinner." She looks at me with pleading in her eyes. What she's begging me for exactly? I don't know. Maybe too understand?

However, what I do know is that I'm about to make the biggest mistake of my life. If there is no other way to Edward then I would make a way! It might bring them into my world but it'll just be for a little while. That is, until they leave again. Shit! I'm so stupid! Why am I doing this?

Oh yeah, _love_! Sometimes I start to doubt if it even exists... But then I remember him, our meadow, his lips, sneaking into my window after Charlie is asleep, his touch... I could go on and on. But the thing that makes me most curious is how this quote unquote weakness has been my biggest strength. How it has pushed me and kept me going even though he isn't here. I have to find him!

"Alice, what if I told you there was an alternate way of traveling? One in which we could make it to Volterra in a couple of minutes, but it's extremely dangerous. Would you do it?" I ask knowing whether she was going or not I was. My new found determination was probably readable on my face. I refuse to let Edward die!

She looks at me with skepticism "Of course I would do it! I'd do anything to save my brother! But Bella, you need to realize that there is no way that we can get there in time!"

"Alice, Alice, Alice. *tsk* *tsk* You really doubt me this much? Oh, well! Give me your hand!" I say knowing that explaining it to her would take to long; I can practically hear the clock ticking in my head! It will be best just to show her... I hope.

"Bella, what are yo-" "Just trust me and give me your hand!" I cut her off. We don't have time to sit around and fucking chat!

She examines my face for a minute. Something in my eyes must have told her that I was serious, since she finally put out her hand.

"Thank you." I whisper as I take her hand in mine and start to focus. Suddenly I feel the familiar rush of heat surround me. Circling me like a long lost lover. I have to chuckle a little bit at that thought. "...long lost lover." How ironic.

I feel the ground beneath my feet when suddenly I hear Alice struggle for a breath she doesn't need. Yeah, it takes a while to get use too.

"Home, sweet home!" I mutter as I look out over the city surrounded by fire and smothered in sin. Let's just say Las Vegas is nothing compared to here. It's a good day if walking down the street you get raped only a handful of times and robbed less than a dozen. I didn't mention murder because well it's kind of hard to kill the dead. And I don't mean "vampire dead", I mean quite literally dead. But what can I say, this is my life know. At least those of us who live up in the castle don't have to deal with the troubles of the city.

I quickly check our surroundings for any "unwelcome guests". It seems to be all clear. But you can never be too sure. People here are strong and fast. Like a vampire times a thousand. But I'm stronger and faster than even them. One good thing that comes out of being Head Demon.

"B-B-Bella, *cough* where are we?" I swing around to see Alice leaning against a boulder, her eyes wide with fright and wonderment. They widen even more when she notices my change in appearance. The black hair, rockin' face and body (or so I've been told. Yet another good thing that comes out of being Head Demon.), oh, and the eyes throw off most people since they look like fire; like actual legit moving fire. Yeah, it's alot to take in.

"Alice, may I be the first to introduce you to Hell itself?" I say with a swing of my arm.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: Cutting Scene**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

_3 years earlier_

_"_It will be as if I never existed"

What an impossible promise to make. Ed- he may have taken away all the photos and presents but he will never take away the memories. They torture me day and night. But I wouldn't have it any other way because the torture is what lets me know that _he did exist _and still does; somewhere out there.

It's crazy to think that just two months ago he was mine. Now who knows? He could belong to some other human girl who will fall in love with him just to have him leave. Or he could belong to another vampire. One who's strong and beautiful like him, someone that he deserves. Someone he can touch, kiss, and make love to without worrying about draining them dry. The very thought of him being with someone else makes the hole in my chest gape open and sends a flood of pain throughout my entire being.

I glance at the clock to see what time it is. 7 am. Crap! I need to get ready for school. Realizing that I had somehow ended up on my bedroom floor with my arms wrapped tightly around my torso so that I wouldn't fall apart, I quickly stand up and head towards the bathroom.

As I take off my clothes I look at the mirror and wince. I haven't eaten in a while and it shows since my ribs are on clear display. My hair, stringy and greasy, lays flat against my head. My eyes appear sunken in and there are bags under them from where I haven't slept in a while. I'm super pale too, at least paler than I usually am. Almost like- never mind.

I turn on the shower and step in. As I reach for the shampoo bottle I knock my razor over. I haven't used it in a while because what's the point of shaving now. But as I see it lying there I start to think of the other purposes it could serve. But I couldn't, it would kill Charlie! At the same time one cut isn't going to affect anything and I could wear a long sleeve shirt for the next couple of days. With that thought I pick up the razor with shaking hands as I'm feeling my first rush of excitement that I've felt in two months. I take the razor and hold it up to my arm.

"Stop, Bella!" I hear Edward's voice shout out. Feeling my heart pick up double time I spin around trying to see him. Ripping the shower curtain back I glance around the bathroom just to see nobody there. The disappointment and hurt consumes me. Well, it's official: I've gone insane.

Noticing the water spraying all over the bathroom floor I shut the shower curtain and go back to where I was. Placing the razor back up to the crease in my arm and I once again hear his voice pleading with me, saying "Please, Bella. Just put the razor down." But this time I don't stop to see if he's here with me. I know it's all in my head. Trying to ignore him I apply pressure to the razor and drag the sharp edge down across my skin. For those few moments the physical pain almost blocked out the emotional... almost.

Looking down at the red that's rapidly flowing down my arm, I start to think of how he always tried to make sure I didn't bleed when I was around him as it would be too tempting for him but now I almost wish he was here so that he could lose control and end this miserable existence of mine. After all the blood that I'm bleeding right now is for him.

Usually blood makes me nauseas but now it has the opposite effect. I want to see more of it! Forgetting about my plans of just one cut, I take the razor back up to the bend of my arm and pull it down again... and again... and again. Only watching the blood going down the drain. All of the sudden I start to feel the waves of dizziness consume me. I try to step out of the shower in order to reach a towel but all that it results in is me and my klutzy self falling and banging my head against the sink. Before I black out I hear Charlie screaming my name from the other side of the door.

Now, me being me I've blacked out before. But instead of the sweet nothingness the usually comes along with the blacking out I feel nothing but pain and fire. I can feel it running through my body. Burning and destroying everything it touches. The pain is like nothing that I've ever felt before. The venom running through my veins when James bit me was a walk in the park compared to this. And somehow I knew that it wouldn't stop until it completely and totally destroyed me.

I'm not sure how long it lasted. It was a second and eternity all wrapped together. But I knew it was almost finished when the pain started increasing. Knowing that I couldn't survive much more I prepared for death. "Edward, I love you." I think as I feel my heart stop beating the same moment the pain explodes out of me.

As the pain recedes I realize something. I'm still breathing. Wait, I thought I was dead. How can I still be breathing? I open my eyes to see a man staring down at me. He has black hair that was sort of shaggy and went down past his ears, bright almost impossibly blue eyes, can you spell ripped, and pale as snow. He looked to be about in his early twenties.

I cough to clear the debris from my throat as I sit up on the bed that I was laying on. How did I get here? I look around the room which was pretty much void of furniture except for this bed and a dresser that's pushed up against one of the walls. There are no windows but there are two doors. One I'm assuming is a closet and the other one is open and it looks like it leads out to the hallway. The walls are a dark cream/ light brown color. As I examine the room my gaze falls back to the guy who was standing over me before. I wait to see if he's going to say anything but after a minute of silence I decide to speak out. "Who are you?" I ask but my voice shocks me. It almost has a musical quality too it. Before I can ponder this more thoroughly he answers.

"My name is Jackson and I'm your brother."


End file.
